wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział X
Jakkolwiek po zniszczeniu, pożodze i rzezi, którą w 1331 r. wyprawili w Sieradzu Krzyżacy, Kazimierz Wielki odbudował zrównane z ziemią miasto – nie było ono jednak zbyt świetne i nie mogło iść w porównanie z innymi grodami Królestwa. Ale Jagienka, której życie płynęło dotychczas między Zgorzelicami a Krześnią, nie posiadała się ze zdumienia i podziwu na widok murów, wież, ratusza, a zwłaszcza kościołów, o których drewniany krześnieński nie dawał najmniejszego pojęcia. W pierwszej chwili straciła tak dalece zwykłą rezolut–ność, że nie śmiała mówić głośno i tylko szeptem wypytywała Maćka o te wszystkie cuda, od których olśniewały jej oczy, gdy zaś stary rycerz upewniał ją, że Sieradzowi tak do Krakowa, jako zwyczajnej głowni do słońca, uszom nie chciała wierzyć, albowiem wydawało się jej prostym niepodobieństwem, aby mógł istnieć drugi równie wspaniały gród na świecie. W klasztorze przyjął ich ten sam zgrzybiały przeor, który pamiętał jeszcze z dziecinnych lat rzeź krzyżacką i który poprzednio przyjmował Zbyszka. Wiadomości o opacie sprawiły im smutek i kłopot. Mieszkał on długo w klasztorze, ale przed dwoma tygodniami wyjechał do swego przyjaciela, biskupa płockiego. Chorzał ciągle. Za dnia, z rana bywał przytomny, ale wieczorami tracił głowę, zrywał się, kazał sobie nakładać pancerz i pozywał na bitwę księcia Jana z Raciborza. Klerykowie waganci musieli go siłą trzymać w łożu, co nie przychodziło bez wielkich trudności, a nawet i niebezpieczeństwa. Przed dwoma dopiero tygodniami oprzytomniał całkiem i pomimo że osłabł jeszcze bardziej, kazał się zaraz wieźć do Płocka. – Mówił, że nikomu tak nie ufa jako biskupowi płockiemu – kończył przeor – i że z jego rąk chce przyjąć Sakramenta, a przy tym i testament u niego zostawić. Przeciwialiśmy się tej podróży, jakeśmy mogli, bo był mdły bardzo, i baliśmy się, że i mili żyw nie ujedzie. Ale przeciwić mu się niełatwo, więc szpylmany wymościli wóz i powieźli go, daj Boże, szczęśliwie. – Gdyby był zamarł gdzieś blisko Sieradza, to bylibyście przecie słyszeli – rzekł na to Maćko. – Bylibyśmy słyszeli – odparł staruszek – toteż tak myślim, że nie zamarł i że przynajmniej do Łęczycy ostatniej pary nie puścił, ale co się dalej mogło przygodzić, nie wiemy. Jeśli pojedziecie za nim, to się po drodze dowiecie. Maćko zatroskał się tymi wiadomościami i udał się na naradę do Jagienki, która już przez Czecha dowiedziała się, dokąd opat wyjechał. – Co robić? – spytał jej – i co z sobą uczynisz? – Pojedziecie do Płocka, a ja z wami – odrzekła krótko. – Do Płocka! – zawtórowała jej cienkim głosikiem Siecie–chówna. – Patrzcie, jako to się rządzą! tak ci od razu do Płocka jak sierpem rzucić? – A jakoże mi samej z Sieciechówną wracać? Miałabym z wami dalej nie jechać, to lepiej było wcale nie wyjeżdżać. Zali nie myślicie, że tamci się gorzej jeszcze rozsierdzili i zawzięli? – Wilkowie cię przed Cztanem obronią. – Boję ja się tak samo Wilkowej obrony jak Cztanowej napaści, a to też widzę, że wy się przeciwicie, byle się przeciwić, ale nieszczerze. Maćko rzeczywiście nie sprzeciwiał się szczerze. Owszem, wolał, by Jagienka z nim jechała, niż żeby miała wracać, więc usłyszawszy jej słowa, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Spódnicy się wyzbyła, to jej się rozumu zachciewa. – Rozum nie gdzie indziej, jeno w głowie. – Ale mnie z drogi przez Płock. – Mówił Czech, że nie z drogi, a do Malborga to i bliżej. – To jużeście z Czechem uradzali? – A pewnie, i powiedział jeszcze tak: jeśli, powiada, młody pan popadł w jakowe złe terminy w Malborgu, to przez księżnę Aleksandrę płocką siła można by wskórać, bo ona rodzona królewska i prócz tego, będąc osobliwszą przyjaciółką Krzyżakom, wielkie ma między nimi zachowanie. – Prawda, jak mi Bóg miły! – zawołał Maćko. – Wszyscy o tym wiedzą i gdyby chciała dać list do mistrza, przezpiecznie byśmy jeździli po wszystkich ziemiach krzyżackich. Miłują ci oni ją, bo i ona ich miłuje... Dobra to rada i niegłupi chłop – ten Czech! – Jeszcze i jak! – zawołała z zapałem Sieciechówna, wznosząc ku górze niebieskie oczki. Maćko zaś zwrócił się nagle ku niej: – A ty tu czego? Więc dziewczyna zmieszała się okrutnie i opuściwszy długie rzęsy, zapłoniła się jak róża. Jednakże widział Maćko, że nie ma innej rady, tylko trzeba obie dziewczyny dalej z sobą brać, że zaś i w duszy miał na to ochotę, więc nazajutrz, pożegnawszy staruszka przeora, ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Z przyczyny tajania śniegów i wezbranych wód jechali z większym trudem niż poprzednio. Po drodze dopytywali o opata i trafili na wiele dworów, plebanij, a gdzie ich nie było, to nawet i karczem, w których zatrzymywał się na noclegi. Łatwo było iść w jego tropy, gdyż rozdzielał hojne jałmużny, zakupował msze, dawał na dzwony, wspomagał podupadłe kościoły, więc niejeden dziadyga chodzący "po pytaniu", niejeden klecha, ba. nawet i niejeden pleban wspominali go z wdzięcznością. Mówiono ogólnie, ze "jechał jakoby anioł" – i modlono się za jego zdrowie, chociaż tu i ówdzie dawały się słyszeć obawy, że bliżej mu już do wiekuistego zbawienia niż do doczesnego zdrowia. W niektórych miejscach popasał dla zbytniej słabości po dwa i trzy dni. Maćkowi wydawało się też prawdopodobnym, że go dogonią. Jednakże pomylił się w rachubie, gdyż zatrzymały ich wezbrane wody Neru i Bzury. Nie dojechawszy do Łęczycy, przez dni cztery zmuszeni byli zamieszkać w pustej karczmie, z której gospodarz wyniósł się, widocznie z obawy powodzi. Droga wiodąca od karczmy ku miastu, jakkolwiek wymoszczona pniami drzew, pogrążyła się i zaklęsła na znacznej przestrzeni w błotnistą topiel. Pachołek Maćków Wit, rodem z tych stron, słyszał coś wprawdzie o przejściu lasami, ale nie chciał podjąć się przewodnictwa, albowiem wiedział również, że w błotach łęczyckich miały swoje pielesze siły nieczyste, a mianowicie możny Boruta, który rad naprowadzał ludzi na bezdenne mokradła, a następnie tylko za cenę duszy ratował. Sama karczma miała także złą sławę i jakkolwiek w owych czasach podróżni wozili z sobą żywność, za czym nie obawiali się i głodu, przecie pobyt w takim miejscu nabawiał nawet starego Maćka niepokoju. Nocami słyszano harce na dachu gospody, a czasem pukało coś i we drzwi. Jagienka i Sieciechówna śpiące w alkierzu, tuż koło wielkiej izby, słyszały też w ciemnościach jakoby szelest drobnych stóp po polepie, a nawet i po ścianach. Nie przerażało ich to zbytnio, albowiem obie przywykły były w Zgorzelicach do skrzatów, które stary Zych nakazywał swego czasu karmić i które wedle powszechnego w tych czasach mniemania, byle im kto nie żałował okruszyn, nie bywały złośliwe. Lecz pewnej nocy rozległ się w pobliskich gąszczach głuchy i złowrogi ryk, a nazajutrz odkryto ślady ogromnych racic na błocie. Mógł to być żubr albo tur, lecz Wit utrzymywał, że i Boruta, choć nosi postać ludzką, a nawet szlachecką, ma zamiast stóp racice, buty zaś, w których się pokazuje między ludzi, zdejmuje dla oszczędności na błotach. Maćko, zasłyszawszy, że można go sobie przejednać napitkiem, namyślał się przez cały dzień, czyby nie było grzechem uczynić sobie złego ducha przyjacielem, i radził się nawet w tym względzie Jagienki. – Powiesiłbym na noc na płocie wołową mecherę pełną wina albo miodu – rzekł – i jeśliby go w nocy co wypiło, to byśmy przynajmniej wiedzieli, że krąży. – Byle mocy niebieskich przez to nie obrazić – odrzekła dziewczyna – bo nam błogosławieństwo potrzebne, abyśmy Zbyszkowi szczęśliwie poratowanie dać mogli. – Toż i ja tego się boję, ale tak myślę, że co miód, to przecie nie dusza. Duszy nie dam, a co tam dla mocy niebieskich jedna mechera miodu znaczy! Po czym zniżył głos i dodał: – Że ślachcic ślachcica, choćby największego zawalidrogę, poczęstuje, to zwykła rzecz, a ludzie gadają, że on ci ślachcic. – Kto? – zapytała Jagienka. – Nie chcę nieczystego imienia wspominać. Jednakże tegoż wieczora zawiesił Maćko na płocie własnymi rękoma duży wołowy pęcherz, w jakich pospolicie wożono napitki – i nazajutrz okazało się, że pęcherz został do dna wypity. Wprawdzie Czech, gdy o tym opowiadano, uśmiechał się jakoś dziwnie, ale nikt na to nie zważał, Maćko zaś rad był w duszy, albowiem spodziewał się, że gdy przyjdzie przeprawiać się przez błota, nie zajdą przy tym jakieś niespodziane przeszkody i wypadki. – Chybaby nieprawdę powiadali, że zna jakowąś cześć – mówił sobie. Przede wszystkim należało jednak zbadać, czy nie ma jakowegoś przejścia przez lasy. Mogło to być, albowiem tam, gdzie grunt utrwalon byt przez korzenie drzew i zarośli, ziemia nie rozmiękała łatwo od dżdżów. Wszelako Wit, który jako miejscowy mógł najlepiej spełnić tę czynność, na samą o niej wzmiankę począł krzyczeć: "Zabijcie, panie! nie pójdę!" Próżno mu tłumaczono, że w dzień siły nieczyste nie mają władzy. Maćko chciał sam iść, ale skończyło się na tym, że Hiawa, któren był pachołek zuchwały i rad wobec ludzi, a zwłaszcza wobec dziewcząt, puszył odwagą, wziął za pas topór, w rękę kosztur i poszedł. Poszedł do dnia i spodziewano się, że koło południa wróci, a gdy go nie było widać, poczęto się niepokoić. Próżno czeladź nasłuchiwała od strony lasu i po południu. Wit machał tylko ręką: "Nie wróci albo jeśli wróci, to gorze nam, to Bóg wie, czy nie z wilczą mordą, na wiłkołaka przemienion!" Słysząc to, bali się wszyscy; sam Maćko był nieswój, Jagienka czyniła, zwracając się ku borowi, znaki krzyża. Anulka zaś Sieciechówna próżno szukała co chwila na swych ubranych w spodeńki kolanach fartucha i nie znajdując nic, czym by mogła oczy przysłonić, przysłaniała je palcami, które wnet stawały się mokre od łez, jedna za drugą kapiących. Jednakże w porze wieczornego udoju, właśnie gdy słońce miało zachodzić^ Czech wrócił – i nie sam, jeno z jakąś ludzką postacią, którą pędził przed sobą na powrozie. Wypadli zaraz wszyscy ku niemu z okrzykami i radością, ale umilkli na widok owej postaci, która była mała, kosołapa, zarosła, czarna i przybrana w skóry wilcze. – W imię Ojca i Syna, cożeś to za bezerę sprowadził? – zawołał, ochłonąwszy, Maćko. – A co mi tam – odrzekł giermek – powiada, że człowiek i smolarz, ale czy prawda – nie wiem. – Oj, nie człowiek to, nie człowiek! – ozwał się Wit. Lecz Maćko nakazał mu milczenie, za czym jął bacznie przypatrywać się schwytanemu i nagle rzekł: – Przeżegnaj się! duchem mi się tu przeżegnaj!... – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – zawołał jeniec i przeżegnawszy się co prędzej, odetchnął głęboko, spojrzał z większą ufnością na zgromadzonych i powtórzył: – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – bom ja też nie wiedział, czy–lim w krześcijańskich, czy w diabelskich rękach. O Jezu!... – Nie bój się. Między krześcijany jesteś, którzy radzi mszy świętej słuchają. Cóżeś zacz? – Smolarz, panie, budnik. Jest nas siedmiu w budach z babami i dziećmi. – Jakoż daleko stąd? – O dziesięć stajań niespełna. – Którędyż do miasta chadzacie? – Mamy swoją drogę za Czarcim Wądołem. – Za czarcim? Przeżegnaj no się jeszcze raz! – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego, amen. – To dobrze. A wóz tą drogą przejdzie? – Teraz grząsko wszędy, chociaż tam nie tak jak na gościńcu, bo wądołem wiater dmie i błoto suszy. Jeno do Bud bieda, ale i do Bud znający bór pomału przeprowadzi. – Za skojca przeprowadzisz? ba! niechby za dwa! Smolarz podjął się chętnie, wyprosiwszy jeszcze pół bochenka chleba, bo w lesie, chociaż głodem nie przymierali, ale chleba z dawna nie widzieli. Ułożono, że wyjadą nazajutrz rano, gdyż pod wieczór było "niedobrze". O Borucie mówił Smolarz, że okrutnie czasem "burzy" w boru, ale prostactwu krzywdy nie czyni i zazdrosnym będąc o księstwo łęczyckie, innych diabłów po chrustach gania. Źle tylko spotkać się z nim w nocy, zwłaszcza gdy człek napity. W dzień i po trzeźwemu nie ma przyczyny bać się. – A wszelakoś się bał? – rzekł Maćko. – Bo mnie ten rycerz niespodzianie chycili z mocą taką, że myślałem, iże nie człowiek. Więc Jagienka poczęła się śmiać, że to oni wszyscy smolarza poczytali za coś "paskudnego", a smolarz ich. Śmiała się z nią razem i Anula Sieciechówna, aż Maćko rzekł: – Jeszcze ci ślepia nie obeschły po płakaniu za Hlawą, a teraz się już szczerzysz? Więc Czech spojrzał na jej różaną twarz i widząc, że rzęsy ma jeszcze mokre, zapytał: – Po mnieście płakali? – Ej, nie! – odrzekła dziewczyna –jeno się bałam, i tyła. – Przecieście szlachcianka, a szlachciance wstyd. Pani wasza nie taka bojąca. Cóż się wam mogło złego przygodzić w dzień i między ludźmi? – Mnie nic, ale wam. – A powiadacie przecie, że nie po mnieście płakali? – Bo nie po was. – A zaś czemu. – Ze strachu. – A teraz się nie boicie? – Nie. – A zaś czemu. – Boście wrócili. Na to Czech spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Ba, takim sposobem możnaby do jutra gadać. Okrutnieście chytrzy. Aleją było prędzej o wszystko inne niż o chytrość posądzić i Hlawa, który sam był pachołek przebiegły, rozumiał to dobrze. Rozumiał również, że dziewczyna lgnie do niego z każdym dniem więcej. Sam on miłował Jagienkę, ale tak jako poddany miłuje córkę króla, więc z pokorą i czcią największą, a bez żadnej nadziei. Tymczasem podróż zbliżała go z Sieciechówną. W czasie pochodów stary Maćko jechał zwykle w pierwszą parę z Jagienką, a on z Anulą, że zaś chłop był jak tur, a krew miał jak ukrop, więc gdy w czasie drogi spoglądał w jej jasne oczki, na płowe kosmyki włosów, które nie chciały trzymać się pod pątlikiem, na całą postać smukłą a urodziwą, a zwłaszcza na cudne, jakby utoczone nogi, obejmujące wronego podjezdka, to ciarki przechodziły go od stóp do głów. Nie mógł też się wstrzymać od coraz częstszego i coraz bardziej łakomego spoglądania na te wszystkie doskonałości i mimo woli myślał, że gdyby diabeł zmienił się w takiego pachołka, to łatwo zdołałby go przywieść na pokuszenie. A był to przy tym słodki jak miód pacholiczek, zarazem tak posłuszny, że tylko w oczy patrzył, i wesoły jak wróbel na dachu. Czasem dziwne myśli przychodziły Czechowi do głowy, i raz, gdy przyzostali z Anulą nieco w tyle, przy jucznych koniach, zwrócił się nagle do niej i rzekł: – Wiecie? tak tu wedle was jadę jako wilk wedle jagnięcia. A jej aż białe ząbki rozbłysły wraz od szczerego śmiechu. – Chcielibyście mnie zjeść? – zapytała. – Ba! z kosteczkami! I spojrzał na nią takim wzrokiem, że spłonęła pod nim, po czym zapadło między nimi milczenie i tylko serca biły im mocno, jemu z żądzy, jej z jakiejś słodkiej, odurzającej bojaźni. Lecz początkowo żądza przemagała w Czechu całkiem nad tkliwością i mówiąc, iż patrzy na Anulkę jak wilk na jagnię, mówił prawdę. Dopiero tego wieczora, w którym ujrzał jej mokre od łez policzki i rzęsy, zmiękło w nim serce. Wydała mu się dobra i jakaś bliska, i jakaś swoja, że zaś i sam miał naturę uczciwą, a zarazem rycerską, nie tylko więc nie wzbił się w pychę i nie zhardział na widok tych słodkich łez, ale stał się nieśmielszy i więcej na nią uważający. Opuściła go dawna niefrasobliwość w mowie i choć jeszcze trochę dworował przy wieczerzy z bojaźliwości dziewczyny, ale już inaczej, i przy tym służył jej tak, jak rycerski giermek obowiązany był służyć szlachciance. Stary Maćko, pomimo iż głównie myślał o jutrzejszej przeprawie i dalszej podróży, spostrzegł to jednak, ale pochwalił go tylko za górne obyczaje, których jak mówił, musiał przy Zbyszku na dworze mazowieckim nabrać. Po czym, zwróciwszy się do Jagienki, dodał: – Hej! Zbyszko!... Ten ci się choć i u króla znajdzie! Ale po owej służbie przy wieczerzy, gdy przyszło rozchodzić się na noc, Hiawa po ucałowaniu ręki Jagienki podniósł z kolei do ust i dłoń Sieciechówny, przy czym rzekł: – Wy się nie tylko o mnie nie bójcie, ale i przy mnie niczego się nie bójcie, boja was nikomu nie dam. Po czym mężczyźni pokładli się w przodowej izbie, zaś Ja–gienka z Anulą w alkierzu na jednym, ale szerokim i dobrze wymoszczonym tapczanie. Obie nie mogły jakoś prędko zasnąć, a zwłaszcza Sieciechówna kręciła się co chwila na drelichowym gieźle, więc po niejakim czasie Jagienka, przysunęła do niej głowę i poczęła szeptać: – Anula? – A co? – Bo... mi się tak zdaje, że ty okrutnie nawidzisz tego Czecha... Jakoże? Ale pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, więc Jagienka znów poczęła szeptać: – Przecie ja to rozumiem... Powiadaj... Sieciechówna nie odpowiedziała i teraz, tylko przywarta ustami do policzka swej pani i poczęła ją raz po razu całować. A biednej Jagience również raz po razu westchnienia jęły podnosić pierś dziewczęcą. – Oj, rozumiem, rozumiem! – szepnęła tak cicho, że Anula zaledwie mogła ułowić uchem jej słowa. Krzyżacy 42